


Quiet Dom Matt Peake AU

by dickjokesanddoilies



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickjokesanddoilies/pseuds/dickjokesanddoilies
Summary: look, I was a horny teenager, YOU were a horny teenager, let's not kid ourselves.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally like four years old soooo....
> 
> also I've taken this from my frantic ramblings of my old blog, so the start of it is pretty abrupt/rough

So once Bruce lets it slip that he gave Matt the succ, James is ALL ABOUT IT. He wants to know everything, explicit details, descriptions, possibly a drawn up diagram if Bruce could? Bruce, reluctantly, talks about Peake rocking his socks off, and as more details leave Bruce’s lips, the more surprised James gets. Like “woah, he-he shoved you? He can do that?” And “what do you mean he growls??? He’s cute lil harmless Matt Peake!”

The next day in the office, James is all sobered up, and even though that convo keeps floating in the back of his mind, he’s a hard worker and he keeps his baby blues on the monitor. But Bruce is a cruel, bitter man who ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY clues Matt in on James’s boner for their mutual friend.

“So.”

Matt’s mouth slants in a crooked smirk that’s dead sexy when James jumps, knees banging his desk. James swears he hears Joel snort, but for his sanity he tells himself no one noticed.

“Gah! Oh, hey Matt Peake. What brings you to this side of the room?” James has decided to play innocent, take things slow.

Matt has not.

“You free tomorrow night?”

James blanks, his brains explode, he sees every single color at once.

“He sure is!” Elyse calls from the doorway, bag slung over her shoulder, hand on Lawrence’s arm.

Betrayed by his best friend, and his own wife; what did James do to deserve this?? …oh wait, the hitler jokes might’ve cinched it…shit.  
Matt raises an eyebrow, asking him a silent question. But James’s brain isn’t doing so good on the thinking front; he’s WAAAAY more focused on how good Matt’s jeans fit his muscular calves.

“James. Hey.” Matt snaps a finger in front of James’s face, and he responds to the sharp tone in Matt’s voice instantly.

“Mm, yes?”

“Tomorrow. I have some extra editing to do. You’ll wait for me, maybe finish up some of your own work if you have any. Wear that maroon henley. I like it on you.”

His brain conjures up the quintessential “bet you’d like ME on you even more ;)” remark, but for the first time in possibly forever, James holds his tongue. He nods, remembers how to work the muscles in his face, and smiles. And when Matt’s stony expression cracks, and he smiles so sunnily, with his eyes crinkled up in the most beautiful way, James feels warm all over.

“Ohhhhh fuck me.” He mutters to himself after Matt’s left, glancing over his shoulder at James once before making his exit.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...here’s the super-crazy, hard to believe thing: James has never been with a guy that…fully"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powerplay up the wazoo ...no pun intended

James can’t believe that this is his life now, sat on the office couch with his backpack hugged to his chest while he patiently waits for the clacking on Matt’s keyboard to stop. And yes, he’s in his long sleeve maroon shirt, even though it’s not exactly a chilly day. He considered not wearing the requested-top, secretly wondering what Matt’s reaction would be, and getting a foreign squirmy feeling in his stomach. Elyse had caught his eyes in the reflection of their full length mirror, a faint smile on her face as she lovingly shook her head. How could she have known what James was thinking?

“Alright, I’m all done. Thank you for being so patient for me.”

God, usually that would sound somewhat condescending to him, but James eats up Matt’s praises like a starving man. He takes Matt’s pro-offered hand, and Matt rewards him with another gorgeous, gentle smile, like he’s proud of James.

“What do you want?”

Oh. James hasn’t really considered that. Because er, here’s the super-crazy, hard to believe thing: James has never been with a guy that…fully. It wasn’t something he exactly avoided, but James had never really considered doing that. And even when Elyse brought up pegging, even then, James had kind of shrugged it off. Not for him. His ass would remain as virginal as…well, some virgin thing, honestly James’s thoughts were all sin.

“You?”

Matt laughs then, reaching up and squeezing the back of James’s neck lightly ( James will psychoanalyze why that feels so good later), “Well, I know that. I meant for dinner, James.”

“Oh.”

“There’s this really great Thai place not too far from here, I’ve been meaning to take you for some time now.”

“That sounds…I’m, yes. Thai. I’ll try the Thai.” He rhymes goofily to cover up the fact that he’s sweating, mind combing over that statement over and over again. Matt had been meaning to take him there? In what way? In the date way? Was this a date? Did James want it to be?

“Good b-good. I have a feeling you’ll like it.” Something about Matt’s sly grin tells James that there’s some double entendre happening here, but he’s probably just reading too into things. Matt always looks like he’s about to devour his friends, right?

* * * *

Matt doesn’t bottom. Matt doesn’t bottom. Matt doesn’t-

James’s train of thought looks something a lot like this for the whole car ride, the process of being sat, and as they both look over their menus. James is just so…confused by that statement, especially hearing it from Bruce? Like, James’s knowledge about gay culture was pretty minimal, but he was pretty sure the short, cute guy was supposed to be the bottom? And muscular, strong guys like James, like Bruce, they were the tops, yeah?

“Do you know what you want?”

James jolts, again, and apologizes, sheepishly admitting he kind of got lost in his own head for a minute there. A bunch of tiny alarms go off in his head when Matt reaches across the table top and pats James’s hand:

“’S alright. I remember it was impossible for me to decide the first time I tried Thai food too. I think you’ll like the pad thai? It’s got pineapples, which I know you’re a fan of.”

Wait what? Was Matt making a cum joke? Or did he just know that yes, James actually was quite the fan of grilled pineapples?

“Elyse mentioned something about you guys ordering Hawaiian pizza all the time, so I just figured…”

Matt looks flustered at James’s knit brow, a delightful pink coloring his cheeks, and oh nooo James finds it adorable. This is more the Matt James is used to: somewhat awkward and unsure, shy but sweet. Infectious. Now THIS Matt Peake James can handle.

“Ooh, Matt Peake! Somebody’s done their research.” James teases, gaining more confidence and power with each word. Okay, this feels good. Good and normal.

“You’re right, I have James. A lot of research.”

James feels a pinprick of panic, his ears picking up on the low, quiet confidence that thickens up Matt’s tone, but oh no, James will not be yanked off his perch now!

“Ha! I knew you were doing more than just editing over there, Peake! Can’t pull the wool over my eyes!”

Matt hums an agreement, tapping the back of James’s hand gently again, and smiles sweetly as he asked: “So, do you know anything about BDSM, James?”


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Climbing the stairs up to Matt’s apartment was a much bigger ordeal than James let on, his strong legs shaking with nerves the closer they got to the front door..."

The rest of dinner went much more smooth than James could’ve imagined, and against all odds, James found himself have a really wonderful time. Despite how he sometimes appeared in videos, Matt actually had a lot to say, so many incredible stories about his life to tell. By the time their waiter had come back with the check, James had forgotten that uncomfortable conversation from earlier. He was giggling at one of Matt’s crazy drunk college kid stories while he dug out his wallet when he felt the mood shift. Matt’s eyes zeroed in on James’s wallet, a blank but stubborn expression on his bearded face as Matt cleared his throat and inclined his head towards the offending object.

“What is this?”

“Wallet…”

Matt sighed, a faint bit of disappointment crossing his handsome features that made the muscles in James’s heart clench.

“I thought you were my good listener, James. I told you I would take care of you-”

“Well, yeah, but that’s-this is different!”

Matt tutted, and James’s felt like his was back in grade school having to sit out from recess. And to be honest, James was a little pissed off about that. Why should he be feeling bad for wanting to not be a freeloading asshole!? An argument was halfway out of James’s mouth before he saw Matt’s eyes narrow even further.

“Perhaps you’re not as serious about this as I thought you were. James, I don’t just want to fuck you-”

James shushed him loudly, the tips of his big ears going pink.

“I…I take care of my subs, James. My partners. That’s what I want, James. I’m asking you to be my partner. And if that’s not something you’re into, I won’t hold that against you, and we can just go back-”

“No! No, please, Matt, I..I’m sorry! I’m just being a moron right now-”

“Don’t call yourself names.”

“Right, sorry, again. Ah geez.” He raked his long fingers through his golden brown hair, feeling a golden opportunity to really try something brand new slip through his fingers. God, he just wanted Matt to smile at him again, tell him he was forgiven, and tell him he was good. James just wanted to be good.

“James. James, look up at me.”

A part of James hated how quick he was to obey, he must look so damn eager to Matt. Pathetic. Needy. All the things nobody wants in a partner, in him.

“ You want this, right?”

“Yes Matt. I really do.” James didn’t know why he was whispering, or why he suddenly felt choked up, but Matt either didn’t appear to have noticed or didn’t care.

“Okay then. Then I’ll pay.”

* * * *

Climbing the stairs up to Matt’s apartment was a much bigger ordeal than James let on, his strong legs shaking with nerves the closer they got to the front door. He was almost positive his hand felt gross and clammy in Matt’s own, and James felt compelled to apologize before he remembered how Matt had reacted to him apologizing in the restaurant. So James remained gravely silent, even as Matt fussed with his house key, and opened the front door. James sucked in a deep breath before following after the shorter man, instantly losing said-breath as he was pushed bodily into the door, back colliding but head kept safe by a hand gently cupping the back of his head. The contrast of these two actions alone was enough to scramble his brain, but all of a sudden Matt was in his space, inches away from James.

“I really want to kiss you.”

James nodded mutely, mouth slightly agape, before he reached out and squeezed Matt’s forearm: “And I really want you to kiss me.”

“Then we’re all in agreement here. Good.”


End file.
